


Ryan x Danny: Love you can't fight

by musicmy13



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fiction, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Danny Miller is famous because of his role in Emmerdale as Aaron Dingle. He still plays the character with much pleasure, especially since a new storyline was introduced. Ryan Hawley was cast to play Robert Sugden a new love interest for Aaron.It's obvious the two characters AND actors have a lot of chemistry. When Ryan's marriage is under a lot of pressure he finds comfort by Danny. He's there when no-one else is, this really is the start of an amazing friendship, or is there more?Will the chemistry between them stay professional or will the spark become the stronger of them in real life too?





	1. Prologue

_"I know that we just met_  
_Maybe this is dumb_  
_But it feels like there was something_  
_From the moment that we touched_  
_'Cause, it's alright, it's alright_  
_I wanna make you mine"_

 

* * *

 

  **Prologue**

 

**Danny**

Today I was called out to help with the auditions for a new character. I mean a new actor who would play an already introduced character: Robert Sugden. He would return to Emmerdale and shake things up, like everyone does who arrives at the village. Only yesterday I found out the exact reason why I was the one to help out with the auditions, our characters would get romantically involved. Always exciting to get a new love interest - I mean Aaron of course. My love life is good enough as it is. Not that there is someone... Actually my love life is pretty boring at the moment. But I’m not complaining, the single life has a lot up sides too. Besides is working on a soap while having a full time relationship not the best combination, ask the actors. The stress and shifting hours are not the best to live with. Besides I haven’t met anyone worth settling down with. If he comes along we shall see what happens next.  
I just hope the day goes well and that we find the perfect man to play Robert Sugden or as I like to call him Rob Arrogance. I’ve read some scripts from him and geez that boy really knows how to annoy and yet charm people at the same time. I just hope the actor himself will not be as stiff, provoking and self-important as the role.  
As I enter the waiting room, which I have to pass before I can enter the actual chamber the auditions are held, I see what seems like at least thirty boys waiting there all stressed up. They look up confused (and some impressed) when they see me. I smile and casually say: “Hi guys, you must be the possible new Robert, good luck y’all and I’ll see you in a bit. For those who didn’t know yet I will play the scene with you and who knows maybe I even get a say in who gets the part, so impress me, I’m sure you will though!” As I say I wink and that’s where I first laid eyes on him...  
A blonde boy, looking calm yet bouncing his knee which gave away he was nervous, he was pretty tall and handsome. Of course there were more handsome boys in the room, I wasn’t disappointed by the men showing up. But he had something special, maybe it were his grey/blue eyes or the way he smiled when he caught my glance. I’ve got no idea, but he took my attention. I had a good feeling about him, hope he doesn’t disappoint me though.

 

**Ryan**

  
I was repeating all my lines over and over again in my head. I knew them by heart but still I was afraid to mess up. I had never been this nervous before. Maybe it was due to the fact that this could be my first ever regular part in a soap or maybe it was the fact that one of the actual actors was in that room and would play with me. No one less than the Danny Miller. I’ve loved him since he arrived to Emmerdale, he’s an amazing actor, really impressing! The way he portrays Aaron is mind blowing. I’ve watched him in other stuff too and he’s there amazing as well. He was so young when he started working on the show but such a talent. I can’t believe that he was probably sitting here waiting impatiently to audition for the role of Aaron Dingle just a few years ago.  
I didn’t expect us to actually have to play together with Danny at this very moment. I expected that would only be something for the last five or something. And what he said about having a say in choosing the actor... Huge shock. I really have to impress him there’s no other way.  
Funny actually, before he left I had the feeling he was looking at me. For a second, our eyes locked and the feeling I got was indescribable. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. His beautiful blue eyes. They were even brighter in real life. It were the kind of eyes you only meet once in your lifetime. And his smile... I felt like we just connected with one look. It probably was all in my head but if he felt the same, maybe there was a chance I’m going to strand the part.  
But I had to stay realistic, he probably didn’t notice me, it were my nerves kicking in. Luckily I wasn’t the only one who was nervous, the guy who sat to my left looked like he was in pain and the guy on my right was closing his eyes and seemed very concentrated.  
When we entered this room we all got a number, there were 33 boys in total. I would go as 29th. The order didn’t seem alphabetical, which frightened me: did they pick on which one they liked best - which would mean I had no chance because I was one of the last - or maybe they just picked randomly. I was hoping for the last one otherwise I was doomed. Maybe I was doomed anyway looking at all those other guys I saw some who really nailed the look of Robert, or at least how I imagined he would look. Concerning age I had not to worry. I wasn’t the youngest nor the oldest which was comforting.  
The ones who auditioned wouldn’t return to this chamber so we couldn’t ask about how it went in there, I didn’t know this was a good thing or not.  
Time passed and several names were called in, I lost count when a huge guy around my age went in to audition. I bet the high difference between him and Danny is really funny. I’m all for a little heigh difference, but that was just too much. I spend the next few minutes imagining him getting the part and bowing down to kiss Danny who stood on a ladder. No one would take the relationship serious though. I couldn’t resist a giggle picturing that scene.  
Minutes went by before the man I knew had to go in for me entered the audition room. I became nervous and started thinking about bad scenarios that could happen like me losing my courage to speak or me speaking in some high pitched voice, or me tripping over something and falling on the floor. That would be so embarrassing.  
Several moments later came the blonde assistant who called out the next one to audition. I knew it was my turn, though it frightened me when she said: “Okay next: number 29 Ryan Hawley. Ryan you can come in.” I stood up, ironed the blue shirt I was wearing and took a few deep breaths.

_Come on Ryan this is your only chance to prove you belong here more than anything. Just play the part and walk out like a pro. Make sure the connection between you and Danny wasn’t all in your head. You can do this._

After this little pep talk of myself I was ready to audition.  
The first thing I saw when entering was the camera standing in the middle of the room, every misstep would be recorded. I think that made me even more nervous than seeing the writers and producers sitting on a table waiting for me. I noticed a few faces from the first round and some new faces. Danny was talking with the guy in the middle, who was also present during the previous time. Danny heard me entering and turned around. He looked at me with glancing eyes full of excitement. So I didn’t imagine him looking at me before, this was a look of recognition and that made my heart raise again.  
“Hello, so you are Ryan Hawley. Nice to meet you, I bet you already know who I am if you don’t no problem either I’m-” Danny started but I cut him off right in the middle of his introduction. “Of course I know who you are, Manny Diller wasn’t it?” I joked he gave me a weird look at first but then he noticed I was messing with him and he laughed: “Yes finally someone with a sense of humour in here! I already like him” He winked and that made me blush. We shook quickly hands and I discovered he had a tight grip, but other than that our hands fitted perfectly. It was a shame to let loose so quickly. I never had this with anyone before, even not with my wife. But there was no need to panic it just meant Danny and I were meant to become the best friends. “Okay, enough with the amusing introducing” a woman with red hair said while smiling at us. Really liking the connection we made in front of her. “Right we have to get to test if you rock it as well as Robert Sugden” Danny said and asked a little more quiet: “Are you ready?” I nodded suddenly tongue-tied. Danny seemed to notice my sudden change in mood and added: “You can do this, I’ve got a good feeling about this.” I smiled thankful those words were everything I needed to hear.  
“Okay we’re good” Danny said and this was the signal to start, the camera was set straight and every round the table sat still. This was it, the moment.  
It was like putting a mask up, I wasn’t me any more I was now Robert Sugden. The scene we were playing was Robert & Aaron’s first kiss, I think they choose that scene because it was the ultimate test to find out the chemistry. Robert & Aaron were in the lay by, Aaron was fixing Robs car - which wasn’t here obviously because the chamber was too small but that didn’t matter. We go into positions a space between us. I’m imagining we’re at a road standing next to my car.  
Danny says his first line, and it’s amazing to watch him being the moody Aaron, it’s quite different from the man I just met. “Nothing wrong with it as far as I can see” he says while he shrugs. I take a step closer to him facing him, turning on my arrogance as I say: “Right... Are you sure about that?” “I think I’m done here” Danny says while he walks away. “Hang on” I say in a little despair. This man can’t just walk away from Rob like that. Danny turns around again a little annoyed: “What?!” I go into a politer tone when I excuse myself for my behaviour the day before: “yesterday, I... I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did” Danny shakes his head while saying: “ right whatever, is that it?!” Again he’s trying to walk away but I stop him: “there's nothing wrong with the car.” Danny turns around now being quite nettled by Robert: “yeah I know I just told you that.” I know it’s time to confess so I do: “no! I mean, I knew there was nothing wrong with the car, I made it up” Now the truth is out you can see Danny/Aaron being done with this bloke. “so what, you just like wasting my time, do you? Is that how you get your kicks?” I answer intensely: “what do you think?!” “I think I don't like being messed around” he twirls around and tries to walk away. “Don’t!” I stop him. I walk up closer to him again to close the gap between us. We’re face to face now and I can feel the tension building up. “I'm... I'm not messing you around” I say honestly. “really? And how's that?”he responds doubting every word I say. “because you know why we're both still here” this line is so intense it takes a while for Danny to reply. “do I? you tell me” I’m leaning into him, we’re only inches away from kissing. But then I change my mind: “Forget it.” I turn my head away and end our gaze. Again there’s a bit of silence before Danny breaks it with the words: “Fine, see you around” Certain to walk away for real this time he turns around and starts walking. If it wasn’t for me running after him, grab him by his shoulder so I could face him and give him the most fierce and passionate kiss. The passion is real, we’re both hungry as we kiss and actually it feels good. I know it isn’t a real kiss but still it gives me a bunch of feelings I can’t describe. The kiss lasts for several second, and I knew it would be minutes if the bold director seated in the middle of the table wouldn’t have cut us off. “And End! Wow great scene you guys! I was really feeling it!” Everyone else in the room agrees and we even get a little applause. He wasn’t the only one with a good feeling after this though. I didn’t think it could have been better than this.

**Danny**

  
Wow that was one hell of a scene! I was impressed by this actor and I knew the chance he would become Robert Sugden was real high. I’ve done this scene with plenty other guys, but he was by far the best. He even made me portray Aaron better. We had this natural chemistry. I knew it wasn’t fair for the guys who had to come behind him but to be completely honest I made my decision about who should become Robert. There was no way someone else was going to do it better, it was impossible.  
Ryan was still in the room and I give him a thumbs up. “Great job mate!” I said and he answered modest: “All because of you tough, you made it all the easier to really feel with the character.” I saw he regretted this honesty the seconds the words flew out his mouth. I saw him thinking: Shit have I really said that to him. I just laughed. It was kinda cute.

**Ryan**

  
_Shit did I really just say that to him? He probably thinks I’m a moron right now. Can’t I just shut up instead of saying stuff like that?!_ Awkwardness flew around the room while I looked at Danny, regretting having these words slip out of my mouth.  
“Okay Ryan, we just checked we shot the scene right and we have. You will hear from us soon, have a nice day” The red haired woman said. This was my cue to go so I did. But only after smiling one last time to Danny. “See you soon mate” he said confidently, it almost made me believe we were going to see each other soon. I hoped at least. “Thank you, good luck further” I said to everyone in the room.

**Danny**

  
“So what do you think of him Danny, felt it as good as it looked?” Iain MacLeod asked me, he was our head producer. “I think it’s the perfect fit” I say, and even though I’m trying to deny it I can’t get that kiss out of my mind. Damn it boy, had he skills. _“He’s the one.”_

 


	2. First Day - The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he got the call, Ryan is very excited, but also very scared for his first day working on Emmerdale. He's on set very early and is surprised to see a familiar face making time to help him acclimatize.

_"And I_ __  
_Still remember feeling nervous_ __  
_Trying to find the words to_ _  
__Get you here today_."

* * *

**Ryan**

  
Today's my first day on the set of Emmerdale and I'm so excited. After a bunch of auditions, I got a call three weeks ago saying I was in! I still couldn't believe it. I got to play the new improved Robert Sugden. Of course, I celebrated the happy news with a bunch of champagne. Too bad there was no-one there to celebrate with me though. Don't get me wrong, I'm a married man, only me and Daisy don't spend a lot of time together lately. She's a nurse and she takes the night shifts in the hospital, at least she does when she's at home she also goes to a lot of different places to help people in poverty who don't get the right health care and such. I really support her doing that, it’s amazing. If only it wasn’t that we barely even saw each other any more. After the news she didn’t even have the time to call me, she was in Canada at the time probably working or having a late check in with her colleagues. The only thing I got from her was a text saying: ‘Well done, honey. Won’t be home any time soon, lots of work to do. Miss you.’ And indeed she didn’t come back any time soon, ten days later she came home but don’t expect we’ve celebrated much. I mean yes she gave me a hug and said she was proud of me but that was everything.  
Daisy and I have been married for three years and I have to admit that I have my doubts about the marriage. Of course I still love her, but she wasn’t around when I needed her and honestly the missing could be worse. Things just don’t feel right any more, we barely talk and when we do there’s a big chance it’s going to turn into an argument. Maybe the spark is just blown out.  
I parked my car in a free space next to a blue sports car, a really nice Nissan 370Z. I only knew the name because I actually considered buying one instead of my new Audi S5. When I saw this beauty standing here in front of me I felt a little regret I haven’t bought it when I got the chance. I wondered which co-star was the lucky owner, probably a guy with lots of knowledge about cars. Anyway it was time for me to start working. Today I was getting introduced to all my co-stars and the people behind the cameras. Some I had seen on the audition but I wasn’t properly introduced and some I still had to meet. I hope they’re welcoming, but from what I heard it seems like the sphere on the set of Emmerdale is quite good. After the introducing we would start reading through my first ever script and then - the most exciting part of today - lunch, no I’m just kidding. No what I’m really agog for is shooting my first promo, in the mail I received with practical information stood that they decided to go all the way for bringing this popular character back. I’m just hoping I won’t let anyone down.  
My heart was beating out of my chest while I was struggling to find the way to the room where I was getting introduced. It wasn’t actually a room, it was more like a huge industrial hall with access to some of the inside décors of Emmerdale. The first door I tried was locked, damn it great start of the day. Also great impression if I would turn up late. I looked at my watch and I saw it was only 8am, we were suppose to gather at 9am. Then I remembered that I couldn’t sleep and left extra early this morning, but in all the stress I forgot how early. The door was probably locked because no one was here yet. Great...  
I decided to walk back to my car and wait there till the others arrive, which is quite awkward if they see me just waiting there all alone, but I’ve no other choice. Or I just hide me here somewhere behind a bush or in a closet or something. Not a good plan either so I stick with my first thought.  
“You’re early” A voice behind me says and it alarms me real bad. I swear my heart just stopped for a second. “I’m sorry mate, didn’t want to scare you” Danny - I recognize him now - comes up to me with a smile on his face. He found it funny to scare the hell out of me apparently. My facial expression was indeed probably pretty funny. After the shock I was actually relieved to see him and to know I wasn’t the only person here. “You okay?” he asks again when I still haven’t said anything. “Yes fine, hello by the way. I was just...” I didn’t know what to say so I actually said anything. “No worries, I get what it is to be new. Which reminds me, I haven’t congratulated you yet Robert Sugden come here” He spontaneously hugs me, I hug back but I’m a little shocked. He’s so welcoming. “You were by far the best possible Robert Sugden, so I’m not surprised they gave you the part.” “Thank you” I say, I wonder if he had a say in it, too. For some unexplainable reason that matters to me. “So since we’re both early want to join me in my dressing room for a cop of coffee?” he asks and I’m thankful, this way I won’t have to spent an hour alone in my car. “Sounds good to me” I smile. He leads me through the set to his dressing room and while he does he indicates other stuff. “The rest of the touring we’ll do during our the lunchbreak, I mean only if you want to of course” Danny proposes and again I accept the offer with much gratitude. “Thank you so much for being so with me on my first day, it’s all really frightening actually but the way you help me, it’s really great” “No worries mate, I know how scaring it can be and being scared once a day is more than enough so I’m glad to help you” he winks and I have to turn away to not let him show my blushing. I hope he doesn’t notice. I don’t want to seem like a school girl with a crush, because 1) I’m not a girl and 2) I don’t have a crush on him.  
“Take a seat” Danny says pointing at the couch standing against the wall, it’s a nice leathered one very comfortable. In his dressing room he has a little kitchen with a coffee-machine, a micro-wave, a mini fridge and some kitchen cabinets. There’s also a table with 2 plastic chairs, on the table is his laptop standing. He's got also an armchair opposite of the couch that I’m currently sitting in. On the wall are hanging some posters, most of them were about football - I saw he was a huge fan of Liverpool, since that was the team that kept showing up - there were also a lot of photographs all around the room. Most of them on the wall across the room. I stood up to take a look at them, Danny noticed but said nothing so I knew it was okay. In most of the pictures was Danny present, wide smiling and being all dorky or tough it was a pleasure to see. I figured out the most pictures were taken with family or friends - I saw some faces returning a few times - and some were from a famous event, he even had a picture with one of the players of Liverpool - so I was right about the fan thing - and then I saw several cast photos. I recognised some of the actors and staff, they looked very cosy and fun in the pictures. He seemed to be pretty close with most of them, definitely with that Adam guy since they had a bunch of pictures together. They were best friends on the show too so it shouldn’t surprise me. And then I saw a picture of Danny being all loved up with a dark-haired boy - I actually saw him appearing in pictures before. I assumed he was his boyfriend. I heard a rumour once that Danny was gay - not that I mind, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that! - I just had no idea he actually had a boyfriend, too. Thunderstruck by this news I go back to the couch and wait for my coffee.  
A few moments later Danny hands me a cup of coffee and takes a mug for himself too. “You excited?” he asks to get a conversation started again after a little bit of silence where he made the coffee and I nosing around and feeling... shocked, I guess. “Obviously, it’s scary though. I’m new here and what if I don’t do good enough? Maybe they regret the fact they ever hired me and fire me right away.” I feel relieved finally getting those bad thoughts into words. I feel that Danny understands and he won’t judge me about my insecurities. It’s weird I only know him for a couple of seconds and I already open up to him. I know it sounds cliché but I have the feeling I already deeply know him for a long time, weird right?  
“I get how you’re feeling, everyone has been in that position the first days but I promise you they won’t. They don’t just fire people the second something bad happens and besides you seriously got nothing to worry about! I mean that audition, I am still impressed and I promise you the others are too.” he takes a seat in the armchair. We make eye-contact but I look away quickly. “Just have a little confidence, that will work better than being insecure. Just relax and you’ll fit in in no time. You’re not on your own anyway, you already know me and I’ll make sure your first day will go well.” I smile and we lock eyes again and this time I don’t look away. I wasn’t wrong about the connection before, and I think he seems to notice too. I know this is only the beginning of a great friendship.

 


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Danny start loosing up more during their talk. But what is actually going on?

_“Just some roughed up desperados_

_Hanging tough through thick and thin_

_Kicking up dust wherever we go_

_I can see that you and me are gonna be friends”_

* * *

**Ryan**

“I think the best way to get you less nervous is by talking about something completely different, so why don’t we start on getting to know each other better, because we both know our characters are getting ‘involved’ with each other and the best way to portray that is by not having to fake getting along.” Danny submits. “Great, I always like to get along with the people I work with. Believe me it is no fun when you’re being left out...” I say with a bitter grin thinking about my last television project I worked on. “Seems like you have some bad memories” Danny says analysing my behaviour. “Let’s just say my last work was more stress than fun” I say mysteriously and I hope he won’t go on asking questions about this, it’s not that I don’t trust Danny, I just don’t like to talk about what happened. He seems to get the fact that I rather not say more about it and he brings up another more likeable subject: “So tell me is that your natural hair colour?” He asks this question so serious that I can’t help but laugh at 1) his earnestness, like it is a serious matter and 2) how ridiculous that question is. “Yes, it is. Always has been. But don’t underestimate me, it’s not because I’m blonde that I’m dumb” I say and Danny answers laughing: “Are you sure about that though?!” “Wait are you talking about me being a natural blonde or about the dumb part? Because I am a natural blonde smart handsome man” I say jokingly. I hope he appreciates my humour and knows I’m actually not a brat who thinks he’s the best looking man around - I am though, haha just kidding. “If you say so” Danny responds laughing even harder. I join in and for a few seconds it’s just the both of us laughing. “You already start to sound like Robert” he adds.

“But wait did you actually doubted the fact that I am blonde?” I bring up pretending to be offended that he even doubted my blonde-ness. For a second he doesn’t know what to say, I think he actually believes I’m displeased. “I’m sorry mate, it’s just I a simple question I ask to all my friends.”

_Friends, friends, friends_

The word keeps repeating over and over again in my head. So Danny thinks we’re friends, too? I thought it was something in my head but he actually considers me a friend already. I smile and clearly can’t hide how happy I am about this evolution.

“Is something wrong?” He asks when he catches my dreamy gaze. Damn, he saw me looking like that and now he’s horrified and he wants to take back what he said. I start panicking and now he has this weird expression and I’m pretty sure he believes I’m totally nuts. “I was just thinking about something” I start trying to explain myself but I got no idea where I’m going with this. Danny shrugs and I try to fix this by opening up a new topic: “How did your first day working here go?” When Danny jumps on the subject and starts telling enthusiastically, whie he’s making all kinds of gestures during the explanation of every detail, I know I saved our conversation and our ‘ _friendship_ ’. When he continues I start to loosen up again and start to join in and react to his story.

**Danny**

“And then I tripped over Lucy, you know the actress that portrays my mother.” I say and I see Ryan laughing, in his eyes is this special spark that just gives me feelings. Not that I mean anything with it. I just can’t help but feeling like a little kid watching his favourite stuffed animal. Damn it that sounded wrong, I don’t mean that Ryan is a stuffed animal to me. Why am I being ridiculous? I’m so happy he can’t read my mind right now.

“So seems like you had quite a interesting day, but in the end it worked out just fine, right?” Ryan’s words bring me back to the real world and I really hope he hasn’t noticed me zooming out like that. “Yeah, they were very understanding, even though they still joke about it when they get the chance but there are no hard feelings. I mean in the end I was the one that totally embarrassed the hell out of myself. But I’m glad you already know the story now which makes it less bad when they tell you again.” I say. “So I hope it made you feel better, too, knowing that not everybody has a perfect first day. But I mean who hasn’t had a bad first day? With all the nerves kicking in I think it’s normal.”

“Actually you’re just saying that to make yourself feel better, aren’t ya?!” Ryan says jokingly and I stand up and go nearer to him so I can start to tickle him. He clearly doesn’t expect me to so he is pretty perplexed. Which gives me the perfect opportunity to go on, it takes him a while before he can stop me. He’s screaming for mercy but after making a mock of me I won’t give it to him so easily. So he starts his defence and starts tickling me, too. We land on top of each other. With both of us gasping for air, we stop when we notice our heads are only inches apart. We lock eyes and neither of us wants to look away. A smiles forms on my lips, I am the one on top so Ryan knows all control is in my hands. I take a green pillow of the couch and he frowns knowing he’s lost. “No no please, don’t” he begs while I smile enjoying every single moment of our act. I look down on him and I even can see his heart pounding, just as fast as mine is right now. The silence in the room is rather pleasant, but we can both feel the electricity between our bodies. His red shirt he is wearing is lift up a little because of me and a part of his stomach is free now, I see his handsome body and I just can’t help but get wild fantasies.

Luckily enough nobody sees us in this position. Other wise they would get the wrong idea for sure. I think it’s funny how we’re lying here, wait how did we end up here again?

I lean in a little closer and he observes every move I make, his grey eyes watching me carefully. While I just want to cover up his face with the pillow, someone knocks on my door and before we even have the time to move the person comes in. It’s Isabella the casting director, “Hey Danny, are you-” she starts but she doesn’t go on since she sees me and Ryan on top of each other in the couch. She feels very uncomfortable like she just busted us doing something she rather not saw. Both me and Ryan changed a glance and realized how wrong it seemed for her. A little uncomfortable too now, I move myself away from him and he also slides to the other end of the couch. As much space between us as possible. “Look Isa, It isn’t what it seems like. Believe me!” I start explaining. Her eyes shifting between me and Ryan and her facial expression is priceless. I exchange a look with Ryan and I can’t help but laugh and he starts too. This situation is just quite droll.


	4. Everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a little more of Danny's love life is revealed.  
> Both men definitely feel attracted to each other, but will they admit it?  
> And what is Isa going to do now she has seen both guys in such an awkward position? Is she going to tell? What will happen when she does?  
> A lot of question rise up, but will they all be resolved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next introduction part. I'm sorry if it's a little bit boring, but it has to happen. I hope to make it more interesting soon. But please stick around! And thank you for all the sweet comments and kudos, it means the world to me.

 

 _“All I know is we said hello_ _  
_ _And your eyes looked like coming home”_

* * *

 

**Danny**

  
“So look, this man here was just mocking me so I had to do something about it” I said explaining why we were in such a ‘wrong’ position. “So you just jumped literally on him?” Isabella asks half laughing, half awkward. “I found out he is very ticklish” I shrugged and Ryan nodded in agreement saying: “I really am” She looks suspicious at both of us.“Okay... let’s just pretend nothing happened then ay” Isa proposed and I was all in for that idea. “That would be great, cause nothing happened anyway” Ryan said and I saw the nervousness in his eyes. If Isa told the whole cast and crew about this it wouldn’t be good for his reputation. Besides he was a married man so if it would ever come out the way it seemed like something less innocent happened his career could be over and so could be his personal life. There was no way I’m letting that happen. I don’t know much about this dude but I know how talented he is and he definitely doesn’t deserve that being screwed just because we were having a laugh.

“What I really came to tell you, Danny, was that it would be great if you could join Owen, Shawn and Maxine for a talk before the meeting. Ryan your cue isn’t until 9am” Isa said. “You could just stay here or...” she left the rest of the sentence out in the open. “yeah” Ryan simply replied and I noticed he felt less relaxed now. I didn’t know if it had anything to do with the introduction or with what just happened. But seeing him looking concerned I guessed it was the last thing. Isa was about to leave, her hand already on the door knob, the only thing that kept her from leaving was me who was still sitting in the same position. “Are you coming Danny?” she asks a little inpatient. “Yeah, er see you in a bit” I say, keeping my eyes on Ryan instead of turning to her. “I bet you are” she said quietly, I couldn’t tell we were meant to hear that are not but it sounded a little sarcastic. “I’m waiting for you outside” was the last thing she said before shutting the door behind her. Now it was only me and Ryan again. For a second there was an awkward silence, so I broke it: “Listen Ryan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” I start apologizing but Ryan stops me in the middle saying: “I know you didn’t Danny, I mean we were just joking around, nothing happened and besides what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

A voice in my head said: _you getting fired or possibly the end of your marriage if the press gets hold of it._

“Don’t worry about it. Now go before you’re late for that meeting or whatever, and I can prepare myself for what comes next.” He says giving me a sweet half smile. It makes me smile, too. I pat his shoulder as I stand up and speak: “No stress, you’ll charm everyone” _like you have charmed me._ The last part I didn’t say out loud. Before I left the room, I peeked over my shoulder to glance one look to Ryan. He was sitting with his head bowed in his hands, he looked like a little helpless puppy and I felt sorry for him. I could stand and stare here the whole day but I remembered I had other things to do so with a little regret I turned away and left him there on his own.

“Finally” Isabella stated when I catch up with her. She had a little smile on her mouth and couldn’t resist to tease me with the situation from before. “Seems like the two of you get along well.” she winks and I turn red. “I didn’t know you knew him before” she adds and I look at her confused: “I don’t. We only met on the audition day and today was the second time we saw each other.” “Oh, I just assumed since both of you were here early and seemed pretty... cosy.” We keep on walking until I stop suddenly and a little hesitated I declare the next: “Look about before... I would appreciate it if you kept it for yourself.” Isa stops too and turns around to face me. “Why I thought nothing happened?” she asks baffled, the smarty pants she is. “There hasn’t! It’s just, look the way you’re going to tell it may sound wrong and I just don’t want to put him in an awkward place. Especially not since it’s only his first day here and besides nothing could ever happen between us because he’s married.” I start panicking a bit. “Slow down, look I get it. I promise not to tell” “Thank you that means a lot” I say honestly. “But be honest with me, do you feel attracted to him?” She asks with big eyes. I turn red and look away, I never thought any one would notice. This makes it a lot more difficult since 1) he isn’t available and 2) neither am I.

“No of course not, look I just believe the two of us can become really good friends. He’s a great person, one who doesn’t need many words to understand. I knew it from the very first look. Besides I have a boyfriend remember” the last sentence is painful. “Yeah Leo, so you... fixed things with him?” she asks looking down at her feet. Leo and I were best friends in high school, we both liked each other but were too deep in the closet to show. We lost touch and after a few years we met up again with our group of friends. We started talking and we became really good friends again. Then one night a few months ago, when we were out in a pub we shared our first kiss. It was a very complicated situation and we didn’t directly got together. We both wanted to take things slowly. But after a while we wanted a proper relationship, so I introduced him to my family and he introduced me to his. Everything was fine until a month or so ago. We had this very serious argument about our future and we ended our relationship. This happened before the audition where I met Ryan. I was so tired of all the drama and I was actually glad to be single. I wasn’t ready to make up just yet, the space apart did us good. But then a week ago, Leo called and said he missed me and wanted to make things right between us again. I agreed in seeing him and we got back together. I still wasn’t a 100% sure it was the right thing to do, but Leo was great and he accepted me for who I was. At least he tried to.

“Yeah, but we’re taking things slowly” I say. “So no marriage in the upcoming months? That’s a shame” she says jokingly. “Ha ha” I reply, not seeing the joke in it. “Oh come on, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I love you guys together, he’s really sweet. And I’m glad things are back on track.” “Now let’s go before they get angry at me.” I say, giving a little sigh. I didn’t know why they needed me there but it was probably not a big deal anyway.

 

**Ryan**

  
Wow, I still couldn’t believe it. Here I was alone in Danny’s dressing room where he must have spend a lot of time. I was going to get one of these rooms, too and make it my own. I stood up again to take a look at the pictures. This time searching for a face, just to count how many photos included him. Too many if you ask me. There were 12 pictures of that tall, mysterious boy in it. 8 with a group of people where he was just a face in the crowd and 4 where he was alone with Danny. I counted again, this time the pictures where he was touching Danny, 7. It could be worse I kept reminding myself. It wasn’t like they were snogging in every picture, just one. One too many.  
I was deep in thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. “Yes” I said as it was my room. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, but then again what should I’ve done otherwise.

“Hey Dan, what’s up mate?” A man with dark brown hair and a stubbly beard entered. I recognized him, of course I did, not only from the photos but I have seen him on my TV screen multiple times. “Wait, you are not Danny! Where is he? What have you done with my boy?” he asks in panic. He definitely is very good friended with Danny. Couldn’t be any more prove to that. “Um, I’m just Ryan. Ryan Hawley, the new-” “You’re his new flame, aren’t ya?! Nice to meet you bro. Wow I thought he and Leo were kicking it again, but it didn’t last for long I see. Well, he definitely upped up his types.” Adam said enthusiastically and I felt super embarrassed. He thought I was Danny’s new boyfriend? And besides that Danny seemed to have a troubled love life, what did he mean by ‘I thought he and Leo were kicking it _again_ ” as in they stopped. It wasn’t any of my business though.

“No, no actually. I’m a new actor. I am going to be the new Robert Sugden?” It sounded more as a question than as a statement. Adam realized how wrong he was: “oh, I’m sorry mate. I just assumed since you’re here in Danny’s room. So you’re the new Robert Sugden ay, Danny told me about your audition. He thought you were pretty astonishing.” Danny thought I was astonishing? Wow that was a huge compliment. He held a hand out for me to shake. “I’m Adam Thomas, but I reckon you already know. Welcome to Emmerdale.” “Thank you, nice to meet you Adam.” I say politely. Adam smiles, asking the obvious: “So why exactly are you here in? On your own?” “Um, Danny let me stay here. We talked for a bit, since we were both early, but then he got called away for a meeting or something. But he was okay with me staying here.” while I say this, I remember I actually didn’t ask him. I just assumed it was okay.

“He must like you, to let you stay here I mean. He doesn’t easily trust people staying in his private.” Adam says and that surprises me. Danny seemed very cool by letting me in. And he didn’t stop me looking at those pictures... “You seem like a nice guy, I know you’ll feel at home in no time. So you’re the one who they are going to introduce?” Adam says, he’s easily to talk to. “I guess so” I answer, I almost forgot about it though. All I could think of was Danny. How could someone I didn’t know very well already have such an impact on me?

“Great, let’s go then. What’d you think?” Adam proposes and I’m so relieved I don’t have to go on my own. “That would be great.” I smile and we walk off to the gathering room. While we do so we talk a little more and he’s genuinely funny.

It’s a 8h50 when we arrive. A few people are already here, they come up to me and Adam and start introducing. First a blonde middle-aged lady introduces herself: “Hi, I’m Julie Parsons, one of the writers. Nice to meet you, you must be Ryan. I heard a lot of you and saw the video. Your audition was breath taking. Very well done” I shake her hand and smile shyly: “Thank you, that means a lot. Nice to meet you.” Next up is a brown haired man, age around 40 years old I think, he shakes my hand while with a low voice he starts speaking: “Hello, I’m Paul Copeland. A director. Nice work.” I notice he is short with words but that doesn’t bother me. I get introduced to many more people and while I look around to room to search for one face only, but he isn’t here yet.


	5. Soulmates

_“Is it possible Mr. Loveable_  
_Is already in my life?_  
_Right in front of me  
_ _Or maybe you're in disguise”_

* * *

  ** **Ryan****

The moment he walked into the room, the second I felt he was here, the corners of my mouth lifted up. I couldn’t help it, it was out of my control. Danny walked straight up to me, ignoring all the other people he passed. When he arrived, he kept silence for a bit because he saw I was still meeting new people. He had an amazing smile on his face as reaction to my smile.

His dark brown hair was so fluffy and I liked this hairstyle better than his gelled hair he had for playing Aaron. If only I could feel it. I bet it was as soft as a stuffed unicorn.

We locked eyes for a moment but then I gave my attention back to the person in front of me. It was hard though, to focus on Tim O’Mara - one of the writers - while Danny stood there waiting till he could interfere and talk to me. At least, I was hoping he would.

I was assured of this when Andrew Kirk and Tim O’Mara said there “see you around” and went to talk to other staff. This whole scene made me think this was more of a reception than it was a meeting. Only party snacks and fancy drinks were missing.

“Do I have to introduce myself, too or do you recognize me?” Danny asks playfully when we’re alone. I joke along: “No, you’re Manny Diller. How could I ever forget about you.” We share a laugh. “You know when you said that, you ensured me that you had humour and that’s something very important. At least I was sure that I would always have a laugh working with you.” Danny said still laughing. “So you picked me only because I have humour” I said, pretending to be a little offended. “Yeah, that and of course” he came a little closer to me and whispered the next in my ear: “the fact that you’re a __really__ good kisser” He said it so sensual, it made me shiver. I laughed like I didn’t take it serious, but a little voice in my head was frankly questioning if he meant it. “Luckily you’re not bad yourself” I reply, whispering in his ear. Look at us throwing flirty comments around casually.

We were standing very close to each other, I didn’t only notice because I could feel his arm against mine, but also because when a lady in blue dress walked over to us we took a step apart, creating a little more space between us. The distance didn’t stop us from smiling at each other like crazy persons though. The brown haired, rather young woman had a familiar face, I think she was one of the persons sitting at that table when my audition tape was taken. Luckily she didn’t expect me to remember her name, she spontaneously introduced herself: “Hello, I’m Maxine Alderton. One of the writers. We met at your audition day, but not properly. You were incredible. And the chemistry between the two of you, really astounding.” I chuckled shyly. Many people today had told me how good I was, if only they knew Danny brought it out of me. “You don’t have to be shy. Great work should be awarded. Ask Danny” she added and Danny agreed with her: “Yes, Maxine. I remember you applauded loudest when my first scene was filmed. For all my scenes actually. Besides, Ryan, you have to believe in yourself. You were indeed incredible.” He touched my shoulder and I couldn’t help but smile at his sweetness. Maxine noticed the little moment we shared, but she wasn’t uncomfortable quite the opposite actually. She smiled and was looking at us like a mom looks at her children. “Wow that chemistry.” she said still looking at us. Both me and Danny felt busted at that comment and looked away quickly. Of course I was turning red, for what seemed like the billionth time today.

“Anyway, Danny and I gathered sooner because we were discussing some new options for your storyline and we came to the conclusion we want to make it an extra-ordinary storyline. Not a fairytale one though, a real one with ups and downs. Beautiful and ugly at the same time, you know. We, as writers, know very well this relationship could either be a hit or a failure. But looking at the chemistry between you two, we know that when it’s written good and believable it will soon become a hit. We have to cast some other new characters, too. Which means that you won’t be in new episodes just yet, not until the casting is done. That doesn’t mean you don’t have to come to set though, I talked to Ian and he believed that it would be best if you’d be present the next couple of weeks to get to know the scene and everything, of course also the cast and crew. This way, you won’t just be thrown out of your comfort zone. In a way it was actually Danny’s idea, too.” she said. It was a lot of information to take in. So they were casting new characters which meant I didn’t have to work just yet, but still they wanted me on set. “Yeah I thought it would be good if you saw how we worked here exactly and you could help us with our lines and stuff.” Danny filled in. “But only if you want to, of course. If you don’t, you can just start working in a couple of weeks and you could enjoy a little vacation in the mean time.” Maxine said, but I shook my head. Vacation would mean me sitting at home all alone, no I rather spent my time here on set, even if it meant not being able to shoot yet.

“No I don’t mind spending some time here. As long as I don’t have to be anyone’s assistant” I say, Danny looks rather disappointed. “Damn it, I just needed a personal assistant, are you sure you don’t want to be mine?” He gave me a quick wink. There was the flirting again, this couldn’t be all in my head.

“I’m sorry mate, guess you have to look further. Maybe you could hold auditions” I suggest. He nods: “It’s my only option then. Or maybe I can temp Adam into it.” “Why don’t ask your boyfriend?” Maxine brings in. This is the second time he’s mentioned and I’m not very pleased by it. “Yeah, but he probably messes up though. He’s not very good at serving people” Danny laughs. He turned to me while telling the full story, I pretend like I care about his boyfriend. “So this one time, he came with me to set and I asked Leo to get us some coffee, since my machine was broken. He drove all the way to the nearest Starbucks for me, while he could just get it in the common kitchen here on set. It was sweet though, if he hadn’t messed up my order. I thought he knew how much I liked my coffee black... Anyway he was pretty distressed when he found out he could just get it here. But then when he gave it to me, he accidentally dropped it. It was quite a mess to clean up.” Danny laughed at the memory. But all I could think was that he deserved better than someone who messed up more than twice. But it wasn’t my place to decide who he should date, was it. I shouldn’t already disapprove him, I don’t even know that Leo guy. “I can’t wait to meet him and say how sorry I feel for that mess-up. I hope he didn’t take it too hard.” I say, trying to sound happy. “Oh no, and he made up afterwards. It was kinda cute though” Danny replied and I felt very uncomfortable, even though I had absolutely no reason to feel this way. “I’ll introduce him, next month. Wait, you don’t know it yet do you?” My confused look was his answer. “There’s an annual Emmerdale celebration party coming up, we get to bring our partners and it’s just like a reception but afterwards some of us go on to a pub. Of course you’re invited, but I assume Ian will get you a formal invitation in no time.” “That sounds great. I’m sure Daisy would like to come, too” But honestly I’m not so sure about that.

“Great” Danny pats me on the shoulder and we share a smile once again. I never believed in anything like a soulmate but after this little while Danny made me doubt what I was once sure of. Maybe he was my soulmate. Maybe that was the reason, he felt so familiar and easy to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that this is my first ever fanfic of Danny and Ryan (on this site)! I hope y'all like it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it, my English is not perfect but I try. Let me know what you think.
> 
> This is fiction, nothing has happened in real life (too bad though!)  
> Side note, I also made Ryan's wife Daisy a nurse but I actually got no idea what she does in real life, but this just suits in the story.  
> Other characters are fictional or based on existing persons but everything they do is FICTIONAL.
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
